From Where has Fate Brought Us?
by scarywhenhyper
Summary: Draco is having problems with life, hermione trys to help him but ends up going out with him. For christmas her Draco sends her a beautiful necklace which does something that Hermione has to figure out how to control. It starts out in Hermione's POV
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ WHOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHH. I adapted this to fit the way i now want the story to go. Well this is teh first chapter OF THE ENTIRE THING!  
  
I give you.......................From Where Has Fate Brought US?  
  
  
  
  
We all entered the great hall ready to eat dinner when Professor Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.   
  
"Tomorrow we will be starting a new program. There has been a tragedy in our school earlier today. Ernie Macmillan is no longer with us," Dumbledore said solemnly.   
Whispers up roared from everyone, I just sat there in shock, I never liked Ernie, but he didn't deserve to DIE.   
  
He continued, his face grave. "Yes, but it was he who took his own life. So starting tomorrow you will have new schedule and a new class. The class will talk about teenage problems, and maybe help some of you." his head seemed to turn toward the Slytherin table, "The class is based on this event and other suicide actions. You may begin to eat."   
  
I just got up and left I was not hungry anymore, things that have to do with death give me this feeling inside, I take medicine for that now because my heart almost stops beating when that happens. When Cedric died I fainted and almost died because of my heart. No one knows because they were too worried about what happened to Cedric that only McGonagall knows because she helped me. Now I have to take medicine for it.   
  
I finally reached my dormitory and went to sleep.   
  
  
In the morning I woke up, got dressed, and got my new schedule, I was still a little bit sick so I skipped breakfast. I took a look at the schedule:  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Lunch 11:30-12:10  
  
Suicide meeting 12:30-2:00  
  
Great I have that class after lunch on Saturdays, How WONDERFUL! They couldn't fit in my class during the week so I HAVE to do it on Saturdays! GREAT! I sigh, realizing that today was Saturday.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
I walked in to the classroom where the meeting was being held.   
The room did not consist of desks but couches in a circle around the room. Almost everyone was there already. They class consisted of a weird assortment of kids. On the plaid couch closest to the fireplace was Ginny, I went and sat with her because it is just easier for me to mingle with her than the others there. Squished on a BRIGHT pink couch, first time I have ever seen a pink piece of furniture at Hogwarts, were 4 first years from Hufflepuff. Then on a forest green couch across the room was Draco Malfoy alone sitting with his arms crossed glaring into the fire.   
  
Professor McGonagall walked in and shut the door then locked it with a spell proof lock.  
  
"Nice to see you all," She said. "Sorry you had to come on a Saturday, but your the last few that we needed a spot for and on Saturday is the only time we could do it. Now this is a class on suicide. Nothing any one says will leave this room or suspension will be your fate. Can any one tell me why we have this class?" She glanced around the room. No one budged. Her eyes landed on Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy can you tell me what you think about this event?"   
  
"That stupid git, Ernie thought his life sucked and killed himself because of it. He was wrong, you know… he thought his life was horrible but it wasn't. He had what I like to call 'a god life'. Unlike some people who have no point, they are much like ghosts… not really paid attention to; they are there only to be made fun of. Some people are here only to make other people's lives miserable. Some peoples' lives are just fucked up."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I don't approve of swearing. But, you are right and wrong at the same time. You are right that it wasn't right for Ernie to take his life and you are wrong about some peoples' lives being pointless. Everyone's' life is important. Why do you have such strong thoughts about life being pointless?" McGonagall asked, looking at Malfoy. Was that a look of concern? Worry, maybe?  
  
"Malfoy, I would like you to tell me what is bothering you NOW!"  
  
He showed no sign that the question had been received by his ears and flowed into his brain. Yet again his trance was broken and he looked down at the floor.   
  
"I was looking forward to coming to Hogwarts this year. I would get to go away from my family. They don't care about me. Sure, I can get whatever I want, but in return my soul is sold to Voldemort. I don't get to choose my future, or my life. The only time I do get a chance to make decisions is when I am here. Only, I'm still not happy because here everyone hates me, all most three fourths of the school hates me just because I am in Slytherin. They don't understand me at all. And the people in my house, they never speak to me… ever, unless they're sucking up, which doesn't count. So the way I express my feelings is through being mean to the ones who all talk behind my back.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle… they are just there, they rarely speak to me. They follow me around just to make me feel better. I have never had anyone actually love me or have a real friend. The truth is… I am USED! My parents use me to pay Voldemort back… they don't love me. My friends just like because they feel SORRY! My life is a waste and no one does anything or can do anything to help. I want to LEAVE this world." He said this all very fast; as if when he started he couldn't stop. His words were exploding with emotion. He looked up from ground back into the fire.  
  
"Draco, I am so sorry you feel that way. I can help you...." McGonagall started but was quickly interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
"Everyone thinks they can help. They are wrong. No one can help. No one gets it, life has no point, and if it does then it is a stupid one because the only thing that all living things have in common is sex. Humans are just more advanced and have developed feelings. Feelings are our advantage and our weakness. And NEVER SAY you're having a bad day, because my whole life is a bad day. I woke up when I was born and when I die the day will end and a better one will start afterwards. That is why I did this." and he showed us his wrists with little pink lines running across them. His eyes were closed, as if it pained him to look at the scars.  
McGonagall looked at him in shock. "Draco, I want to speak to you later about this matter. As for all of you I want you to tell him one thing that makes his life meaningful for homework. Speak to no one about this meeting, you may speak to each other in private, no one who is not present in this room is to know about anything we've talked about. Good bye now."   
  
She stood up and unlocked the door. We all piled out of there as fast as we could, but she stopped Draco and talked to him as we all walked down the hall.   
  
Ginny and I walked in silence to the common room. McGonagall had let us out about and hour early, the place was deserted of life. People were off doing recreational activities on the grounds and in the great hall. We sat on the velvet red couch closest to the fire. Ginny chose the seat, she must have something with sitting near a fire.   
  
"I think it is kind of sad that Draco feels his life is horrible." I said to her looking at my wrists very carefully. It felt odd to call him be his first name… but I felt that after this, he deserved it.  
  
Ginny replied while drawing on the couch "Yeah, I didn't know he felt like that. We should try to cheer him up. May be do something for him to make him feel cared for, so he doesn't try to...hurt himself again."   
  
  
  
A/N~POOR DRACO! oh well . i didnt do to much to this chapter. the next chapter will be a master peice though. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Awww, poor Draco. I feel sorry writing this. It is really sad. This is in his POV.   
  
  
  
I flew out of that room as fast as I could. McGonagall had just finished giving me the "have you told your father? You should go to a counselor for some help. Suicide isn't the answer, your life has a point to it." speech. Counselors can't help me. I told her that, why doesn't she listen.   
  
I continued running as fast as I could towards my dormitory. I ran flipping around corners, I knocked down a few first years. Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran, she doesn't care about me, she just doesn't want me to die so she doesn't have to face my father. McGonagall is a wimp. A OLD UGLY FAT WIMPY BITCH!   
  
By the time I reached my dormitory a few tears escaped from my eyes. I didn't want any one to see me like this, Good thing no one was there. No one has ever seen me like this I usually go to my secret place to cry. I spend all my time there, on weekends, after dinner, late at night. My pale hands reached in to my shirt for my cool chain hanging from my neck with the key on it. I didn't trust spells on doors, so I use both.   
  
Now I dashed to the bathroom, no one here too, good. More tears Streamed down my face. I had finally let them go, I'd been holding them in way too long. I felt like crying when I got in that room, And then McGonagall had to go and keep me there. I slowed down in sped and walked slowly to the back stone wall which an oval mirror was placed in the middle. I took a deep look into that mirror. My hair was no longer sleeked back wards, and my eyes were red with wet tear marks running down my colorless cheeks. I took a deep breath and started to talk out loud to my self. "Draco, why have you become like this? Why must life be painful? why? why?" I said sighing at the end. My eyes made their way down to the sight of my wrist, then quickly back to the mirror.   
  
I shook my head and Placed my hand on the mirror, then curled my fingers inward letting my pointed fingernails (which I filed like that) scraped the delicate shine out of the mirror. And then the wall opened up into a door, and the mirror's shine returned to normal. I put the key into the slot, turned it and walked in.   
  
The room was kind of small with no windows. Inside was a chair, table, and a fire place. My Nimbus 2001 is in the back corner with a kit to fix it up. I quit quidditch after they cancelled it last year, what's the point of it if your not that good and don't practice. I stroked the broom as if I longed to fly through the air, free like a bird. On the chair was my Diary, The diary with all my secrets poured out in it since I first came to Hogwarts. but it wasn't that that I was eyeing it was the chestnut colored box on the table. I stretched out my arm and picked it up, while sweeping the diary of the chair so my ass could be placed on the chair. I took a Key out of my pocket, it wasn't the key to get into the room, it was my special magic key. the only one that worked on certain things. I put it in my hand I used to open the box, with a click the lock fell onto my lap.  
  
Lifting the lid up I sighed, and before me the were sleek silver knives. I reached in and grabbed on of the medium sized ones. While gently running my finger down the blade I pondered whether or not I would try again. Lifting the knife next to my left wrist I still pondered, I placed the cool Knife on my skin, and took a deep breath and let it glide through the pale skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked down to the great hall for breakfast. As I stepped in to the massive hall filled with Loud people shoving food into their mouths. I quietly walked towards the Slytherin table looking at my feet. I shoved my hands which I had put black leather gloves on to hide the incident from last night which wasn't affective. To bad I was still stuck on this horrible planet, having to live with the fact that they know. Now "MRS. I'M GONA HELP YOU" is going to tell my father and I'm just going to get hurt when I return home.   
  
All people do when they try to help is make it worse. Unless they accidentally say or do something funny, than it makes the person happy but for only like on second. But then the power of hatred and evil over rides their brains leaving them to live in despair.  
  
When I reached the table it felt like everyone was staring at me making rotten opinions about me. I've learned how to ignore this, mainly because they have already made those opinions. I also ignore it because people are to feed up about how they are and if anyone is making a comment about them. They become so involved that they have barley any time to even make a comment. I decided this one day while walking down a road in London.   
  
Goyle began to pile a TON of food on to my plate. I stopped him right before it began to overflow. Why had life been so boring. Nothing was ever interesting or pleasant. The only time I can remember that was pleasant was when I was little, I was probably 4. My mother and father actually loved each other. We had gone on a cruise with my grandmother. The sun was shining and the waves were perfect. I remember dolphins swimming at the head of the boat. It was a wonderful day. I smiled at this as I picked at my food. Then stopped for that wasn't the whole day. I dropped my fork and began to remember it clearer than ever. I had ignored it, trying to forget it.   
  
The cruise was supposed to last 7 days. The first day was wonderful. It ended up being one. In the night Voldemort got mad at my father for doing this. He came and rampaged the boat looking for my family. First he found me and took me hostage and told my father that he would either kill me or that I had to be loyal to him when I grew older. My father wanted to keep his heir so he decided i had no choice in life. I would be a death eater when I had grown. Then he dropped me on the ground breaking my arm and 2 ribs. I began to cry. Voldemort smirked and said to my father " Have you learned your lesson?"  
  
My father shook his head in agreement.   
  
"Well, I don't think you have. You need more punishment than making that sobbing boy help me. That doesn't affect you that much, but this will." Voldemort had said back. To busy and helpless I heard him walk the other direction and mutter a few words. Then there was green light and a loud boom as I heard some one hit the ground. I turned over and looked at a mangled heap of what looked like my grandma. Tears began to flow so a river came out my eyes. "Shut that boy of yours up Lucius." Then my father ran over and told me to shut up, because real men don't cry. And if I was going to be a man I would not cry. I tried to stop, but I couldn't the pain was unbearable and my grandmother was killed. He then shoved me down to the ground breaking 2 other ribs and my ankle. My father was never the same again.  
  
The mail owls flew in from overhead. To my surprise an owl came down and delivered a box to me. This wasn't an owl I had known, it could be my father. He might have sacrificed his owl to eat or something cause of being afraid to leave the house. I opened the box and inside was a letter folded with the Gryfindor crest on it. I picked up the letter to find beneath that a silver chain bracelet and a dragon earring. The earring was very cool. It was a silver dragon in the shape of a loop, the eye of the dragon was an emerald. The deep green seemed to hypnotize me as I looked at it. I quickly opened the letter to see who it was from.   
  
  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
You hate yourself  
It is funny how   
you know how to hate.  
But when love tries to unfold,  
you push it back down.  
  
You think there is no purpose,  
you think there is no way  
But what you think  
might not be true in any way.  
  
A bracelet can be  
a memory of me  
for every time   
you cry.  
  
A bracelet can be   
a signal   
that some one does care  
every time.  
  
A bracelet can be  
the keeper of life,  
your life indeed.   
  
Every time you try,  
to take it away  
the memory of me,  
the one who cares,  
will stop you   
from committing,  
that crime.  
  
Truly Yours,  
Me  
  
P.s.- The dragon is for you, it symbolizes your individual self.   
  
  
I stared at the letter. Its perfectly cursive letters each scratched down enough so a thin layer of ink formed the letters. Some one does care, but who is it? It is a Gryfindor, that's kind of obvious. And a girl too, but who was it. It had to be someone in that stupid meeting yesterday, hmmmm, who was from Gryfindor. Let's see, there was Weasley and................................Granger. I grinned at this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
When everyone began to leave the great hall I stood up and walked in the direction of the Gryfindors. I quietly slipped behind Granger and when she was alone walking to potions, which is probably why she wasn't disturbed by my presence behind her. When Potter and the other Weasley broke off from her because they had to go to the bathroom I made my move and ran in front of her to stop her.   
  
"Hello Hermione." I said smiling. She looked quite shocked that I called her that and that I was smiling.   
  
"Hi Malfoy. Why are you stopping me?" she said.  
  
I shoved the letter in to her face and said "Why, I was just wondering if this belonged to you?"  
  
"Why would it concern you who the letter came from?" she said raising her eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because, I need to know who is the one who really cares about me. And if its you then........." I stopped realizing I said too much. She couldn't know my secret. I darted off back the other way and hid in the bathroom which Potter was still in. I pushed Weasley down in the hall. Man it stunk in there. While tiptoeing in front of the stalls I pinched my nose as to not smell that awful stench coming form Potter. I had made it to the mirror and made my way in to my secret place once more. I kicked the open box of knives across the room and picked up my diary and read the first page. It was full of my biggest secret., the one that I first came to Hogwarts. I was always to afraid to say it. I skimmed down the page and one sentence popped in to my mind "...I wish I had more will power, for life would be simple." I skimmed further "...I never had the strength to tell her, I always came back with mean comments..." Everything was true on that page. I try to say it, but meanness creeps over me like a spell trapping me. It is all my fathers fault. I then flipped the pages to the next blank page. It was stained with blood on the bottom right hand corner from last night. I wrote all the events which happened today. I promised myself that I would tell Hermione Granger that I, Draco Malfoy, Love her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ WHOOOSHHHHH, YAYAYAYAY. I'm done! at least with this chapter. soo much more to write. This is the first in a 4 story series.   
  
From Where Has fate Brought Us?  
-the story of dracio and hermione's relationship blosoming  
first half of the 5th year  
  
The Emerald Eye  
rating-R  
-the emerald eye the ministry is looking for it and its owner. As well as the other jewels of fate. Who has them, and what can happen. draco goes in to a coma like thing at the end leading up to next story.   
basic idea for jewels  
"Fate has set a course for life,   
When the jewels fall in to the hands of the owners,  
they can change this path,  
even though the path might not always be a good one."  
other half of 5th year  
  
The Day Satan Stabbed my Heart  
rating-R  
Hermione gives birth to a child, Draco's child.  
He is still in the coma.  
Her mom dies and her dad wants her to live with her real father.  
Dumbledore arranges witha man who claims he is her father and shows the pappers.  
Hermione is sent with him (he's a creep)  
Hermione is enrolled in a program called R.A.P.  
Who will save her now?  
around christmas in 6th year.  
  
  
  
Lost Out of a Dream  
rating- PG or PG-13  
draco wakes up, but is he really draco, and how lost will he be in his new world with a daughter and the mother missing.  
  
  
  
OMG I never thought I could write something so sad. Thanks for ALL REVIEWS! 


	3. chapter 3

A/N~YAY! I'M UPLOADING! I BET YOU PEOPLES ARE HAPPY! CAUSE I AM! i didn't know where to start for this chapter so i start off with a poem, this chapter is back to hermione's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dry Crakleing sets its self free  
Spewing Sparks that dance all around me  
But yet the marvelous beauty fades,  
Fades into darkness  
  
The Glowing pierces the night  
with its radiant orange and red.  
  
The sparks take flight again  
with a simple pop  
they give the sky chickenpoxs  
  
It sends out heat to protect it  
while it eats away  
Then as it gets done its dinner   
it gets lazy  
We humans kill it  
  
We destroy beauty  
the beauty once created  
Until next time we need it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I put down my quill and stared into the dying flame in the fire place. What had Draco almost told me? It's not like he would like me? He's allways calling me a mudblood, why would he ever care for me in that way, or any way at all? So what if I gave him the braclet and earing, it doesn't mean I care. But what if I do? Maybe in my heart I allways knew something was wrong, and hoped he was a ok person in the end. So many questions, so I decided to go to sleep on the couch.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I suddenly awoke to a beautiful song playing all around me. It wasn't like wakeing up because the song was loud, it put me in a trance to awake. I sat up on the couch and in front of me was a blue ball of light floating in the air. I began to talk, yet not through words.  
  
"Hermione. I have come to tell you that your future is not an easy future. There will be death and war amoung your people. You must be strong."  
  
I just sat there puzzled in the dark, minus the blue ball of light. Why did I have to be strong? Death and war. The two things I hate the most.   
  
"You are very confused Hermine, But it will all make sense soon. You will think that all hope is lost, hope is something you will NEVER lose. Look for hope in the emerald eye. I must go now, remeber my teaching for it brings light in the path I've created."  
  
The ball of light vanished and a coldness swept over my body as I fell to the couch and slept.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I was yet again quickly awaken. This time it was by Ron and not a Hovering blue ball of light.  
  
  
"Hermione, its me. Wake up, everyone's at beakfast already."  
  
I sat up and noticed that it was morning. It must have been a dream. Dreams have purpose though, allways.   
  
Ron sat down on the couch next to me and put his hand on mine. "wow your very cold, how come you slept out here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I came out to watch the fire die. I ended up falling asleep here on the..." Then with out warning I felt a warm pair of lips hit against mine. Shocked I tried to pull away but it felt so good, I began to deepn the kiss. He put his hand behind my head and opened his mouth then I pushed him away realizeing what I was doing. "Ron, no. I'm not ready for a relationship yet, school is more important. We can be friends but not like that. Sorry." I lied, I had enjoyed the kiss alot, but I didn't have feelings for him at all. He had feelings for me though.   
  
I got up and ran to my room. The more I thought about it the more I was disgusted. He planted his lips on me and I accepted it. Stupid hormones and instinct. I then got dressed and walked down the corridor towards the great hall.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
As I walked down the hall, I felt like someone was watching me. Someone who is waiting for the right moment to say or do something. It was an eerie feeling, an unwelcome feeling. I steped around the corner and there he was. Standing there, no expression on his face. His eyes full of deep emptiness. I stopped and we stared at each other for a few seconds.   
  
  
I broke the silence "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
He responded "I have to tell you something. But not here, folow me."  
  
For some reason I followed, not that I wanted to, but I did. He lead me down a few corridors. The entire time niether of us spoke to one another. Finally he stopped in front of a boy's bathroom.   
  
"Do you mind going in here, rarly any boys go in here." He said breaking the silence between us.   
  
"I don't mind." I said without even knowing I said it, like something was guiding me. No one was tellign me to do it, almost like I was ment to hear what I was abotu to here and there was a reason to me having to follow Malfoy. He said a word, must have been in a different language because I didn't understand it. It opened and we walked inside the bathrooom. I could see why nto many people went in there. It was cold and dark and smelled horrible. On the back wall was a mirror which he went up to.  
  
"Close your eyes. please?" he told me, so I did and he then pushed me foward. "Ok, open them." I opened them and I was in a room, it was a very creepy room. The floor was covered in blood, and in the back was a broom that was all dusty. "Hermione. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long long long time. I-I-I-I..." he turned around and sat in the mith eaten chair. Then I knew it was true, he liked me.   
  
"Draco, do you by any chance like me?" I said standing behind the chair looking down on to him. "Don't say no because it is kind of obvious, at least right now."  
  
"I do. Ever since the first day here. I could never tell you because my father would have hurt me and you. And I would never want that to happen. Every day I comtemplate wether or not I should tell you, wether or not you would like me back. I have so many dark secrets within me. You now two of them." He said looking at the ground like he was going to cry.   
  
I felt so horrible and happy. He had finally possibly found some hope in his heart to tell me this. Thinking of hope reminded me of the dream I had. Look for hope in the emerald eye.   
  
"What type of secrests?" I said while wlaking around the chair. His eyes looked up from the ground and they met mine. They were full of hate and sadness. But most of all tears. Never would I thought I would be watching him cry.   
  
"Secrets of pain, secrets of actions, secrets of thoughts. No one knows how it feels to be me. In a world where no one cares."   
  
"I care..." I said looking at him with a face of concern. "I was the one that sent you the braclet and the dragon earing. For some reason I feel like you know why I did this already." I said, then something came into my mind.   
  
i"YES I DO"/i   
  
  
Oh my God, where did that come form...  
  
i"From me, can I kiss you?"/i   
  
Yes.  
  
I bent foward and placed my lips against his....  
  
Look for Hope in the emerald eye.  
  
i"Cerchi la speranza nell'occhio verde smeraldo"/i  
  
  
  
A/N~OMG, I AM FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER!   
  
just to let you know the last line is in italian and it says exactly what is above it.  
  
Please r/r.   
  
  
Bye  
K'Z 


End file.
